From The Ashes
by WorldsApartRPG
Summary: One year after the War of the Ring, things seem to have settled until rumors surface concerning an army of darkness. Legolas rides to investigate.
1. Part 1

**From The Ashes**

One year after the War of the Ring, things seem to have settled until rumors surface concerning an army of darkness.  Determined to confirm or disprove these rumors, Legolas heads to Minas Tirith to counsel with Aragorn.  Meanwhile, from the ashes of Mordor comes someone long thought dead.  Elrond's mortal twin.

Note:  RPG fic, written by many authors, separated by post.

~~~~~~~

A chill wind trailed through hair as dark as a raven, causing stormy eyes of gray to squint.  All was quiet here outside the black gates.  Little birds pecked at the grass that was sprouting, struggling to bring life to a place long dead.  The rider atop his black horse brushed his long hair back from his face, watching the birds.  It had been a long time since he had witnessed such innocence.  It almost bothered him.

The mortal half-Elf brought his eyes upwards, gazing out towards the distance laid out before him.  He would not arrive at Rivendell from a straight path without stops, but as much as he knew of this world it was still alien to him.  He was eager to see his elder brother once more, but as well he was curious about another person.  What reception would he receive in the home of his descendant?

He looked to the north, thinking of his brother again, but a cough reminded him of his situation.  He covered his mouth, trying to repress the attack, and made his choice.  He would visit this young Aragorn and perhaps gain knowledge in the process.  "To Minas Tirith," he whispered raggedly, patting his horse's flank.  "Elrond will know I live soon enough."

~

From far north, the winds gusted through Aragorn's long, deep brown tresses. On the watchwall of the third level of Minas Tirith, Aragorn son of Arathorn, King of Gondor and Anor, stood, the serene moment more refreshing than the heartiest feast nor the most sound slumber. It was peace that he had strived for all his life, and now, solely reveling in its splendor, he searched for a tranquil core within his still restless heart.

It was war that brought about peace; the lives of all nations, the sacrifice of all peoples, the hope of all the world. Yet even with all the resolution found in the peace, there was still unrest both far beyond the gleaming whitewashed walls of the city of guard and within his tumultuous heart.

With his piercing gaze unwavering upon the towering mountains across the great divide between Gondor and what was once the realm of the Dark Lord, the King Elessar sighed, his crown clenched within his right hand. So often he found himself seeking refuge here, and there was scarce refuge from something within.

~

It was times like this that he was thankful he had survived the war, although many of his brethren had perished. Éomer stood on the platform of the Great Hall, overlooking the Rohan city. It was peaceful now, the orcs that had troubled this country perished when Mordor had collapsed. The alliance had once again proven itself. He took a deep breath, his eyes closed. The smell of Simbelmynë gently wafted over the breeze.

It still amazed and saddened him that he was now the leader of Rohan, the king. He'd give it up in a moment if he knew that it would bring his uncle back. But it wouldn't, and he was determined to be as good a leader as Théoden had. He opened his eyes again, surveying the land. Soon Rohan would flourish again, once it had been restored from the damage done by dark times. Soon.

~

Even from the highest chamber of their House, Arwen could see her King standing near the wall, gazing out upon the sea of emerald green grass that waved gently in the soft breeze, the winged crown of his ancestors clenched tightly within his hand.

Often, every morning after he would wake, he would go the wall and watch the sun rise, a glory of golden luminescence, slowly above the mountain peaks, to contemplate about the present and look ahead to the future. She knew that though he had been ruling the kingdom of Gondor for a year, he still could not quite believe that the Great War had ended...and that he had accomplished all that his destiny had called for him to do. Even in the nights, after the long Councils that took up most of his time during the day had ended, he would come to bed, a look of wonder yet gracing his features as he would find her awake, awaiting him with comforting arms of love and peace.

Though Arwen knew that both she and her husband were slowly bringing their world back to peace and prosperity, she also knew, deep within her, that all was not well yet. At times, it was easy to brush away such feelings, only thinking of them as misgivings. Yet, when all was silent, she could almost feel the unrest of the world...the one inkling...the one silent warning of danger.

Even now, she could sense it as she gazed down at her beloved, who looked out to the dark ridges beyond the Pelennor. Then, suddenly, far below in the fields, she could see a horse and a rider, galloping swift and hard, towards the main city gait. From his position near the wall, she saw Aragorn straighten as he too was alerted, and as the horse and rider began to run up the winding roads of the city, he turned and quickly began to make his way towards the Great Hall. She could see the look of deep concern etched into his brow, and, her own face echoing the same emotion in his, Arwen turned from the balcony to make her way as swiftly as she could down to the courtyard; the calls of confusion already echoing in her ears.

~

Wiping a sleeve across his eyes, Legolas rode towards Minas Tirith at a relentless pace. His horse sensed her rider's urgency, and obeyed his command to go faster.

Sighing, Legolas again rubbed his left eye, where blood had dripped.  His head was aching from a wound on his forehead, but he paid no attention to it, thinking rather on what he would tell Aragorn.

'There are orcs amassing in Mordor,' he thought. 'I sensed an evil threat, and chose to investigate...' He knew that his friend would lecture him for doing something so foolish alone, but he did not care; it did not matter. What mattered is what they would do about this new danger making itself known near their home.

Rubbing his irritated eye again, he smiled slightly at the thought of Aragorn's reaction to see him bursting into the palace dirty and bloody...for the thousandth time.

'Ai,' he thought, his smile fading. 'What is the evil plan that these orcs have formed?'

Suddenly hearing a yell, he looked to see that the palace was finally in view, and a guard had shouted to let Legolas in.

The gate opened, and Legolas rode through, swiftly reaching the steps and halting his horse. Jumping down, he thrust the reins into the hand of the first person who reached him, and began running up the stairs. His body protested vehemently; his head now pounding, and other aches now made themselves known throughout his body.

Throwing the door open, Legolas ran into the palace, to see the King heading towards the door, apparently having been alerted to his  
arrival.  
  
"Aragorn," he gasped, stopping. Rather, his feet stopped running, but his brain kept going. Everything around him suddenly spun, and his friend's concerned face was the last thing that he saw before darkness engulfed him.

~

Aragorn rushed to the Elf's side, catching him mere moments before he fell to the marble floor beneath him. It was in this very moment,  
all fragments of peace Aragorn thought they had gathered – all things he believed to be healing, fell away. "Legolas…" he called to him, silently pleading that he could hear him, yet, alas, there was nothing.

A reflexive and necessary thought crossed his mind. "Faramir!" he called over his shoulder.

~~~~~~~

Characters Still Available!  Elrond's twins, Celeborn, Galadriel, Glorfindel, Gandalf, Gimli, Pippin, Merry, Sam, Eowyn…and more!

Players Featured In This Chapter:  
Elros - Ruse - Email: jedinineofnine@hotmail.com - AIM: Mirkwood Spider  
Aragorn - Estel - Email: eriestel@covad.net - AIM: EriEstel   
Legolas - Deana - Email:  Deana@fanfiction.net  AIM: Gimme Legolas   
Arwen - Silrean - Email:  watasillydanagrl@aol.com  AIM:  watasillydanagrl   
Eomer - Klutzy - Email:  ranger_girl34@yahoo.com   AIM: Klutzy34   
  



	2. Part 2

**From The Ashes**

One year after the War of the Ring, things seem to have settled until rumors surface concerning an army of darkness.  Determined to confirm or disprove these rumors, Legolas heads to Minas Tirith to counsel with Aragorn.  Meanwhile, from the ashes of Mordor comes someone long thought dead.  Elrond's mortal twin.

Note:  RPG fic, written by many authors, separated by post.

~~~~~~~

It was nearly midnight when Elros stopped his black horse for rest, unable to go on because of his weariness. His black horse whinnied as he stumbled from the saddle, nearly collapsing to the dirt.  He pet the horse's mane gently, then searched the darkness before him.  He was mortal, but his eyes were still keen enough that he could find enough wood to burn for warmth.

He built the fire, spoke a few words and watched the sticks burst into flame. That, at least, had not been robbed of him.  Pleased, he sank to his knees and laughed at the weakness assailing him.  He wondered if Elrond would try to heal this malady. His dear brother would be sorely disappointed in the attempt.

Elros thought often of his elder brother. He knew Elrond's path, had been told by the words of his master, but his brother's heart was a mystery now.  He considered, not for the first time, forsaking Minas Tirith and heading straight to Rivendell. But his power would do little to aid him safely there if his health failed him first.  He extended his hand and felt the warmth lap at his flesh.

An hour passed before riders brought him out of his thoughts.  He looked up and saw forms heading towards his camp, undoubtedly curious as to who would be out here at this time.  He waited in patience until they were close enough to identify, then raised an eyebrow.

They were Elves. Light-haired Elves, Silvan by appearance. One drew his horse ahead of the rest, stopping before the fire. He seemed to recognize him and then Elros understood. _No_, he thought.  _They think I am Elrond._  He smiled and tilted his head up.

~

Something about that night had been greatly unsettling to Haldir.  He was leading a patrol throughout the woods, checking the borders to make sure that nothing had crossed that shouldn't be there. There had been very few times when something or someone had gotten past the borders that shouldn't have been there, but every time, he and the others had made right the wrong. Tonight would be no different, if something had indeed gotten past.

The light from the fire drew his attention from a distance, and he held a hand up, motioning the four behind him to follow. They rode towards the source of the light. As they approached, Haldir frowned.  Was that not Lord Elrond sitting by the fire? He gave his horse a nudge forward, riding into the light.

"Lord Elrond? Why are you all the way out here?" He asked in confusion.

~

Elros stood up from the fire, bowing his head cordially to the Elf that had spoken. "I trust I have not intruded where I should not be?" he said, uncertain how he would be accepted once unmasked.  It was entirely possible they would not believe him, thinking instead the Lord of Rivendell had gone mad.

"I am not he whom you think I am," he continued, looking into the younger Elf's face.  "My name is Elros.  You are familiar with Elrond of Rivendell?"

The light-haired Elf looked on him with suspicion.  Elros smiled, then coughed.

~

Legolas felt his friend catch him as he fell, wincing when Aragorn accidentally touched a deep gash on his left arm. Holding back a groan, he quickly found himself lowered to the floor and gently held in Aragorn's lap. He dimly heard his friend call his name, but he was incapable of answering, more unconscious than awake. He never even heard Aragorn's frantic yell for Faramir.

Legolas suddenly felt himself being lifted, and what seemed only seconds later, he was carefully laid on a soft bed.

A hand pressed a cloth to the wound on his forehead, and his tunic was suddenly opened, laying bare the slash across his chest from an orc's sword.  His consciousness started to slip further away, and when his left arm was again jostled, it vanished completely.

A gentle hand touching his forehead eventually brought Legolas back to consciousness and he opened his eyes, finding himself wrapped in bandages with two very worried people looking down at him. The smell of healing herbs in the room was very strong, so Legolas knew that he hadn't been unconscious for long.

Looking up at Aragorn and Faramir, he spoke before either of his friends had a chance. "I have very grave news..."

~

Aragorn finished one of the dressings as he listened to his companion. "What news do you bring?" he asked, his tone already fearing what Legolas was to speak. It was not too far from the back of his mind that he knew the orcs would soon rally once more.  Silently, he knew how it was Legolas came to these wounds, and he so deeply regretted not seeing the threat sooner.

The gleaming crown he had worn what seemed so briefly this day rested on a large pile of white, gassy fabric for the now finished wrappings.  The healers had only just departed, leaving the King, the Steward, and the wounded Elflord alone.

~

Elros waited patiently as the Elves talked quietly amongst themselves. They seemed quite perplexed by his denial of being Lord Elrond, which was natural, of course. But this was a dangerous moment. He knew the Elves would be on guard after such a war as had happened a year ago and they could just as easily taken him against his will as to help him. He could not allow that to happen.

But he felt weary. A struggle now would be costly and draining. He prayed these Elves would adhere to reason. Their leader turned back and before he could speak, Elros said, "I will leave and continue to Minas Tirith if I have trespassed. What would you have me do?"

~

With all haste, the Queen of Gondor wove her way down the many corridors of her House to where she had been told Aragorn, Faramir and Legolas were. The only sound that could be heard was the rustle of silk upon the white marble floor as her pace slowed, at last reaching the door. From within, she heard her husband's deep voice asking, "What news did you bring?" With concern in her eyes, Arwen knocked upon the door softly before entering.

~

Haldir was taken back when he heard the stranger speak. "It's not...Elros is dead." He said shortly to him. Unless he was mistaken, but they couldn't leave him to stay alone in the woods unguarded, friend or foe. He motioned for Elros to mount up on his horse. "I will escort you to Lorien." He turned back to the elves behind him, uttering a few commands for them to keep on patrol.

He got back up on his horse, waiting for Elros. "Come." He said quietly. "We go now. It's not safe to be out here on the borders at night, no matter how well guarded it may be kept."

~~~~~~~

Thank you, reviewers!  Yeppers, the 5 of us wrote all this, from our character's POVs…and hopefully there will be more if we get more characters going. :)  And yes, as this chapter shows, it is Elros who has returned seemingly from the dead. :D

Characters Still Available! – Galadriel, Celeborn, Rumil, Rondy's twins and more!

Players Featured In This Chapter:  
Elros - Ruse - Email: jedinineofnine@hotmail.com - AIM: Mirkwood Spider  
Aragorn - Estel - Email: eriestel@covad.net - AIM: EriEstel   
Legolas - Deana - Email:  Deana@fanfiction.net  AIM: Gimme Legolas   
Haldir - Klutzy - Email:  ranger_girl34@yahoo.com   AIM: Klutzy34  
Arwen - Silrean - Email:  watasillydanagrl@aol.com  AIM:  watasillydanagrl  
  



	3. Part 3

**From The Ashes**

One year after the War of the Ring, things seem to have settled until rumors surface concerning an army of darkness.  Determined to confirm or disprove these rumors, Legolas heads to Minas Tirith to counsel with Aragorn.  Meanwhile, from the ashes of Mordor comes someone long thought dead.  Elrond's mortal twin.

Note:  RPG fic, written by many authors, separated by post.

~~~~~~~

Elros frowned as he stood. He had no business in Lórien and knew well who dwelt there. He had love binding his brother to him, but Galadriel was a stranger. Elros did not want that sort of scrutiny just yet. Not if he could help it.

"Marchwarden, I thank you for your attention, but I would prefer to make my own way. My path does not include Lothlórien. Perhaps..."

He could see Haldir's schooled patience, and through that his want that Elros should comply regardless. The half-elf raised his chin. "If you do not trust me, perhaps an escort to Minas Tirith or Rivendell would suit you. What have you to say to that?"

~

Haldir watched him silently for a few moments. He'd made a mistake in judgment, perhaps, assuming that this stranger had camped on the borders of Lothlórien because he was coming to see the Lady Galadriel. 

After a few moments contemplation, he spoke up. "I will escort you." He didn't trust this stranger, that much was true, but he could   
defend himself quite well. He turned, calling back one of the elves.

~

Satisfied and tired, Elros mounted his black horse. He was bone weary, but he would not display weakness before these Elves. Sitting straight, he looked to the young Marchwarden, saying, "Very well. I have interest in Minas Tirith. Follow me as far as you like."

He did not like this Marchwarden following him, would not take kindly to being led into Lórien if they went south towards the High Pass that led to  
Rivendell.  Elros knew too little of the geography of these lands since his absence and could not chance it, so he deemed Minas Tirith a safer destination.  He could only hope this Haldir of Lórien did not stir trouble for him.

How little Elros trusted his own kind any more.  It touched a place deep within, but he buried it away beneath his purpose.

~

He was reluctant to leave the Golden Woods and Lothlórien, but something deep inside him urged that this was where he needed to be.  He watched the weary stranger mount his horse, giving his own a nudge in the ribs and starting towards him. "I'll follow you as far as need be," he answered as they rode on.  He fell quiet again, stoic.

~

Legolas sighed, hating to be the bearer of bad news after peace had reined for so long in Middle Earth. "Rumors were spreading through Ithilien of orcs to our north, so I decided to investigate," he told his friends.

A sigh interrupted his words, and he saw Faramir shaking his head, amusement showing on his face.

Aragorn looked ready to speak, but Legolas cut him off.

"Yes, I went alone." Shifting his position, the elf found that his body obeyed him easily, though his chest and arm pained him, as well as his head.  He was thankful that his injuries were minor; he did not plan to stay in bed for long. "I did not ride very far before I came upon a group of orcs.  I was able to escape them, obviously, and immediately rode here to inform you."

Aragorn and Faramir looked at each other, upset at the news, but neither of them looking very surprised.

Aragorn stood, and silently began pacing, having yet to say a word.

Legolas watched him, but it hurt his head so he looked to Faramir instead.

The man of Gondor had a concerned expression on his face, and opened his mouth to speak.

"I am fine," Legolas said, knowing what he was about to ask. "My injuries are minor, you need not worry for me."

Faramir looked amused that Legolas had guessed his question, and turned to look at Aragorn, who was still pacing...

~

Resolved that Legolas would not have him worry over his health, Aragorn changed tracks of conversation – however one sided it was.  "How many?" he asked, hoping for a small, easily managed number.

He halted at the doorway, standing beside his queen.  Of late he had learned that he needed her support more and more as he grew weary of councils and councilors who wished only to further the ring their pouches made as they walked down the street rather than the lives of the people of Gondor.  He depended on her to look after his duties in his absence as he rode to battle to remove the small opposition of orcs.  He depended on her to be his stronghold and his comfort, should he feel ever a single doubt or sorrow.  And beside her, he readied himself for whatever news his companion brought.

~

Time passed. The sky was still very black and their path visible only by the glowing orb of white above, and even that was obscured at times by clouds.  Elros had never been one to be content with silence.  He was the outspoken of the two, the outgoing brother while Elrond was quiet and restrained.  Graceful, everything an Elf should be while he was not.  His outgoing personality had fueled him through strife and difficulties and even days of peace when he was ruler of Numenor.

So the silence between he and this brooding stranger was less than comfortable, even given the circumstances. Rubbing his hand, Elros turned to face the Marchwarden.  "You know my br...Lord Elrond, do you? How is he?"

~~~~~~~

Characters Still Available! – Galadriel, Celeborn, Rumil, Rondy's twins and more!

Players Featured In This Chapter:  
Elros - Ruse - Email: jedinineofnine@hotmail.com - AIM: Mirkwood Spider  
Aragorn - Estel - Email: eriestel@covad.net - AIM: EriEstel   
Legolas - Deana - Email:  Deana@fanfiction.net  AIM: Gimme Legolas   
Haldir - Klutzy - Email:  ranger_girl34@yahoo.com   AIM: Klutzy34  
Arwen - Silrean - Email:  watasillydanagrl@aol.com  AIM:  watasillydanagrl  
  



	4. Part 4

**From The Ashes**

One year after the War of the Ring, things seem to have settled until rumors surface concerning an army of darkness.  Determined to confirm or disprove these rumors, Legolas heads to Minas Tirith to counsel with Aragorn.  Meanwhile, from the ashes of Mordor comes someone long thought dead.  Elrond's mortal twin.

Note:  RPG fic, written by many authors, separated by post.

~~~~~~~

Arwen looked to her husband, her eyes searching his, reading there, within his crystalline depths, his deep concern for Legolas, for the news that he had brought...yet already she could see the weariness straining around his eyes. Gently she slipped her hand to his, running her fingers over his briefly in silent comfort and support. Silently, she looked from him to Legolas, her dear friend of old, her breath catching as she looked upon his wounds. 

~

Legolas saw Arwen's worried look, and was quick to reassure her. "It is not as bad as it seems," he said. "I am fine, truly."

Arwen's expression was doubtful, but before she could say anything, Legolas continued his story.

"I rode north towards the border," he said. "But I did not get very far before being attacked." He thought for a minute, before continuing. "I killed eight of them before nearly being overcome, and somehow managed to escape. There was about forty orcs in total."

Everyone seemed surprised at the number, and Legolas saw Arwen pale at the thought of Legolas fighting forty orcs alone.

"Worry not for me, I am fine," Legolas told her again, suddenly sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed, ignoring the pain and abrupt dizziness that swept over him. "We need to plan."

~

He was content to ride in silence.  That way he could listen for anything approaching without having to strain to hear. The air between him and the other was tense though.  He wasn't quite sure what to think of him. Graceful, poised like an elf, yet not quite an elf.  Haldir wondered over what he had told him and those with him back at the borders of Lórien.   When he talked, Haldir looked over at him.

"Lord Elrond married the daughter of Lady Galadriel," Haldir said quietly. "I've seen him a few times, escorted him through the Golden Woods when he has come to Lothlórien.  His daughter has married the King of Gondor."

~

Elros grunted at that, staring off into the dark.  The textbook reply was not so sharp as to be impolite, but he did not think this stranger cared for him.  He was tempted to lose him in the vast openness stretched out before them; could if he really tried.  But it would not be prudent.

The silence remained for as long as Elros was quiet. He could remember dimly a vision of having seen Galadriel, Lady of the Wood.  She indeed had been fair and had the bearing of the wisdom she was so renowned for now. He felt disconnected to this age, there was no denying that, but being among the Elves would aid that.

The hours dragged on until the very beginnings of morning began to touch the horizon.  He had gone on far longer than planned and was  
weary, but Elros fought it with his indomitable will. He noticed the Marchwarden watching him as they led their horses down a hill. "We have passed Lorien's borders by now. Do you choose to remain with me or not?"

~

The ride was quiet and tense the rest of the way to the border.  Haldir didn't think the stranger riding next to him thought much of him, but he didn't care.  He didn't really feel the need to talk anymore than he had to, as he usually kept his own counsel unless it was asked for. Soon they had arrived at the borders.

The Marchwarden glanced out to the horizon. He had done his duty, escorting him to the borders, but if he truly wanted to do the right thing, he would accompany him to Minas Tirith. His duty was back in Lothlórien.  Finally, he glanced over at Elros. "Do you know your way to Minas Tirith well?"  He asked.

~

The mortal nodded, looking across the lands before him.  "I know well how to get there."  It was no lie, despite the fact he had not wandered Middle-Earth for thousands of years. It was a path he had trained himself to know very well, almost as well as the path to Rivendell.  "I thank you for your aid, kind Haldir. I understand if your duty calls you elsewhere."  He offered the silent Marchwarden a smile.  He had a feeling that even if they parted here he would see this face again, be it for good or ill.

~

This man did not seem as strange as he first thought, and out in the open, Haldir could see even more the likeness between him and Lord Elrond.  He nodded slightly to him. "Then may the path you travel bear you safely along in your journey." He said, allowing a small smile to cross his lips.

That said, he pulled on his horse's reins and turned him. With a slight kick, the horse broke into a trot. Haldir disappeared back into the clutches of the woods.

~

He had dark hair upon dark skin and eyes that glittered. Jerking a skin to his mouth, the orc drank deeply, listening to the rumble of laughter behind him. Irritated, he whipped around and slammed the skin to the dirt, yelling, "What's so funny, boys?"

The clamor ceased. They thought what the Elf endured to be amusing, but he was bitterly angry that he had slipped away from his capture.  "We were thinking that Elf can't have got far.  We could track him down and have ourselves a good time, is all."  They watched him with fear in their eyes.

Goralûk had no taste for these foolish weaklings. He was an Uruk-Kai, proud and skilled. "Don't underestimate Elves," he growled, kicking the wineskin at them. "We aren't going anywhere until the General's timing!"

They looked confounded, bitter at that. "What about the Elf that got away? A small group of us wouldn't..."

"When the time comes, I will slaughter the golden-headed little maggot," Goralûk hissed back, seething at the failure. "Until then we follow orders!"

~~~~~~~

Characters Still Available! – Galadriel, Celeborn, Rumil, Orophin, Erestor, Figwit, Gandalf, all the Hobbits…originals welcome and applauded.  Orcs would be useful.  

Players Featured In This Chapter:  
Elros - Ruse - Email: jedinineofnine@hotmail.com - AIM: Mirkwood Spider  
Aragorn - Estel - Email: eriestel@covad.net - AIM: EriEstel   
Legolas - Deana - Email:  Deana@fanfiction.net  AIM: Gimme Legolas   
Haldir - Klutzy - Email:  ranger_girl34@yahoo.com   AIM: Klutzy34  
Arwen - Silrean - Email:  watasillydanagrl@aol.com  AIM:  watasillydanagrl  
Goralûk - Ruse  
  



End file.
